Procesando Cada Momento
by GabiiLove
Summary: Rose y Dimitri al fin trabajan juntos en la corte, el cumpleaños de Rose se acerca y unas vacaciones ilusionan mucho a nuestra dhampir favorita, pero que pasa cuando una pequeña noticia desata todo un problema, sera posible que Rose y Dimitri superaran esto, sin arriesgar la vida de la Reina Lisa
1. Chapter 1

Hola antes que todo gracias a los chicos que leen mi primer Fic aun no esta terminado pero tranquilos iremos poco a poco, aquí les traigo mi nueva adaptación de Vampire Academy.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la autora Richelle Mead.**

**LA ADAPTACION SUCEDE DOS AÑOS DESPUES DE SER ELECTA REINA LISSA, DESPUES DE LAST SACRIFICE**

**CAPITULO 1**

Habian pasado 2 años desde que Lissa había sino nombrada reina las cosas habían mejorado mucho ella estaba con Christian un moroi que maneja el elemento del fuego, mi amiga maneja espíritu eso la hace mas valiosa ya que muchos la conocen como la reina que salvo a dos Dhampir uno de ser Strigoi toda su vida que es Dimitri y estoy yo la besada por la sombra aunque eso es otra historia muy larga la verdad durante todo este tiempo pensé que seria un poco mas fácil mi vida pero no contaba con que mi amiga asistiera a la minima reunión que la invitaban, no me mal entiendan adoro ser la guardiana de Lissa pero esas reuniones son tan aburridas en muchas ocasiones necesite un codaso en la costilla por parte de Lissa o del mismo Dimitri si el también era guardian pero no de mi amiga sino de Christhian y como son novios muchas veces estaban juntos aunque no negare eso me agradaba estar cerca de mi sexy novio ruso.

-Y aquí estoy, en otra reunión donde terminare duermiendome del aburrimiento.-

-Vamos Rose anímate- me decía Christian en tono burlon

-Si claro vamos a divertirnos!-alce la voz en tono sarcástico- además tengo sueño quería dormir mas-

\- Y yo se porque tienes sueño- me dijo Lissa eso me hizo sonrojar y al mirar a Dimitri note lo mismo

-Ya prima deja a mi pequeña dhampir - venia Adrian hacia nosotros el también asistiría a la reunión, con el nos llevábamos bien aunque aun decía que siempre me amaría y eso le incomodaba un poco a Dimitri

-Gracias, pero no necesito que nadie me defienda Ivashkov- lo mire no andaba de humor

-Tranquila pequeña dhampir, también entiendo al pobre Belikov no lo has dejar de dormir con las sesiones de sexo- se hecho una carcajada y Dimitri se sonrojo mas de lo que lo había visto otras veces.

-Bueno ya , ya dejemos de hablar de las noches de sexo entre mi guardian y Rose- dijo Christian en tono de burla de nuevo

-Bueno yo podría decir lo mismo de ti y Lisa, recuerdas que a diferencia de ustedes yo puedo ver lo que hacen- me heche a reir y hale a Lissa para poder ir a la reunión

-De verdad nos pasas mirando- decía mi amiga algo preocupada

-NO! Claro que no, solo quise molestar a tu novio que anda de imprudente igual que tu y Adrian-

-Sabes que yo no miento verdad?-

-Si lo se, lo se. Solo que igual es mi vida privada, mejor dime que pasara después de esa aburrida reunión.-

-Bueno te tengo una sorpresa de cumpleaños- la mire intrigada

-Lisa mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas-

-Lo se, pero de eso se trata mira hagamos algo anda con Dimitri al centro comercial y compra ropa si.-

-Lissa nada amaría mas que estar a lado de mi sexy novio comprando ropa, pero soy tu guardiana-

-No te preocupes ya hable con Alberta y Stan hasta que ustedes regresen ella me cuidara a mi y Stan a Christian-

-Bueno y de que va eso de la ropa- me sonrio y me dio una tarjeta dorada- de que va esto, no Lissa no puedo aceptar haces mucho por mi.-

-Ya quisiera dártela yo, pero te la mando Abe- la volvi a mirar que tenia que ver mi papa en todo esto.

-Bueno por lo menos reconoce que merezco algo mas pero entonces el esta aquí?-

-No solo me la mando, pero anda rápido Dimitri ya sabe todo, me dijo tu papa que no te limites-

-Pero si no se que ropa tengo que comprarme.-

-Tranquila Belikov ya sabe, el te dira alla todo.- me dijo alejándose imagine que se le hacia tarde a mi lado paso Christian burlándose porque siempre soy la ultima en enterarme.

-Tranquila mi pequeña dhampir, seguro nos divertiremos ya veras-

-Que tu también sabes?- lo mire molesta

-No te molestes conmigo linda, tu novio también sabia asi que los dejo solos para que hablen- salio riéndose y burlándose eso hacia siempre que estaba con Dimitri por un lado lo entiendo aun estaba dolido aunque si lo ves desde un punto de vista es ridículo pasar dos años amando a alguien que tiene a alguien mas.

Dimitri se acerco y me miro serio y yo también claramente su seriedad era por la forma en como me trataba Adrian, pero la mia era porque siempre era la ultima en enterarme de las cosas.

-Me vas a decir de que va todo esto, como es que hasta Adrian sabe de algo que yo no se- el suspiro y cambio su cara de guardian

-Roza…- adoraba cuando decía mi nombre en ruso, de el se escuchaba perfecto- vámonos se nos hace tarde y tenemos mucho que comprar.-

-No me vas a decir de que va todo esto- lo volvi a mirar molesto

-Cuando salgamos y es importante que te apures porque salimos hoy mismo- tomo mi mano y me llevo afuera.

Cuando ya íbamos en el carro ninguno de los dos dijo nada yo seguía molesta con el, y se que el estaba esperando que se me me pasara… o estaba molesto por la forma de Adrian… no se pero igual yo era su novia y no habían secretos, llegamos hasta el centro comercial y recibi un mensaje de Lissa.

_***PERDONAME POR OCULTARTE LAS COSAS PERO TU SORPRESA TE PONDRA FELIZ**_ *

_***ESO ESPERO ME DEBES MUCHO*R**_

-Quieres comer antes de comprar- y como por arte de magia me cambio el genio definitivamente Dimitri sabia lo que me gustaba le sonreí y el lo noto

-Claro camarada! No me dio tiempo de desayunar asi que vamos- me tomo de la mano y me halo hacia su pecho, era fuerte y su aroma natural me envolvía y me hacia perder, un lugar donde solo existíamos el y yo.

-Te amo Roza, mi bella Roza- me miro a los ojos y me dio un dulce y delicado beso sentirlo tan cerca me alteraba todos los sentidos desearía estar en cualquier otro lado solos.

-Yo también te amo, asi me engañes- el me miro con sospresa.

-No te engaño Roza, pero ya que prometi decirte cuando estuviéramos aquí te dire que saldremos de viaje- yo lo mire algo confusa

-De viaje, como que de viaje?-lo volvi a mirar- tu sabes que no podemos dejar a Lissa y Christian….- antes que terminara de hablar me volvió a dar otro beso.

-Rose iremos todos de viaje Lissa, Christhian,Jill, Eddie, Mia, Adrian tus padres y nosotros, nos vamos a las Bahamas- yo me quede sin aliento con lo que estaba escuchando

-Las Bahamas, camarada no bromees con esas cosas-me sonrio

-No bromeo Roza nos vamos hoy en la noche tu padre nos manda el avión y claro Lissa llevara otros guardianes como Alberta y Stan- yo me arroje a abrazarlo y decirle lo feliz que estaba

Pasamos casi media dia comprando cosas para el viaje que si el traje de baño para el o para mi las gafas todo la verdad que el viejo tuvo razón en mandarme la tarjeta iba a pasar mi cumpleaños en las Bahamas Dimitri me dijo que Abe se había encargado de averiguar un lugar libre de strigoi pero igual llevarían a los otros guardianes y aunque mi mama y Dimitri se negaron a solo ir de vacaciones también quería cuidar de los moroi y claro de Lissa. Llegamos a la corte y nos fuimos directo a nuestro cuarto a arreglar nuestras maletas habíamos Lissa me mando un mensaje mentalmente lo que le dije que me parece ridículo teniendo teléfono.

_VEN ROSE TENEMOS UN INCONVENIENTE, NO SE QUE LLEVARME! _

_-_Camarada vuelvo pronto ha pasado algo con Lissa- iba saliendo del baño y por un momento sentía la baba salir de mi boca

-Pasa algo con ella? ¿Esta bien?- me quedo mirando esperando mi respuesta cuando al fin reaccione sonrio al darse cuenta porque no respondia

-Si esta bien solo son problemas de chicas, pero puedo decirle que espere.- me acerque a el con mi mirada de come hombres lucia tan sexy con el cabello mojado las gotas de agua rodaban por su pecho y tenia una toalla envuelta en su cadera

-Te gusta lo que ves.-

Me dijo siguiéndome el juego se acerco lentamente igual que yo y nos besamos tocar sus labios era subir al cielo demasiado perfecto lentamente el beso se convirtió en un beso lleno de lujuria y amor una combinación perfecta, sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mi espalda hasta que me quito la camisa quedando solo en brasier apresure la situación y fui sacándome el pantalón mientras el hablaba palabras en ruso a mi oído y no podía negarlo eso me excitaba mas me agarro de las caderas y me subio hasta su cintura yo envolví mis piernas para no caer y lentamente me acostó en la cama adoraba estar con el después de media hora Lissa volvió a mi cabeza.

_DEJA DESCANSAR A DIMITRI DE TU ACOSO SEXUAL Y VEN_

-LISSA TE VOY A MATAR- ya estaba parada vistiéndome

-Que paso?- me pregunto Dimitri algo preocupado

-Nada, que en algún momento voy a dejar a los moroi sin reina- sin decir mas Sali dando un portazo imagine que mi sexy ruso debio haberse preocupado pero tenia que ir con Lissa y mas que todo quería exigirle que dejara de insinuar tonterías, llegue hasta su cuarto y toque me abrió Christian.

-Donde esta Lissa ,flamita- el odiaba que lo llamara asi, pero ahora no importaba

-No me digas asi acosadora sexual, pasa esta arreglando su maleta- se hecho a reir y entre

-Lissa deja de intentar meterte en mi mente ya sabes que el vinculo no funciona asi- le dije mirándola intensamente

-No lo intente, pero por lo que veo adivine lo que estabas haciendo verdad-

-Ya olvídalo mejor dime a que hora salimos-

-No te lo dijo tu novio-

-Con todo lo ocupado que estábamos- me miraron queriendo burlarse y antes les heche una mirada fría- comprando y arreglando la maleta no le pregunte.-

-Salimos en dos horas asi que será mejor que te apresures-

-Bueno, bueno me voy antes que mate a alguien-

-Adios acosadora- me dijo Christian burlándose

-Adios flamita.- esta vez me rei yo

Volvi a mi cuarto y arregle mi maleta creo que era mas grande que la de Lissa pero llevaba lo ¨necesario¨ según yo pasaron las dos horas salimos de la corte rumbo a la pista de aterrizaje y allí estaban esperándonos mis padres nos subimos al avión y yo estaba mas que emocionada no podía creer iba a pasar unas vacaciones con las personas que mas amaba mis papas Lissa Dimitri y mis amigos no podía pedir mas y se ponía mejor teníamos un mes completo con una casa del viejo solo para nosotros. Definitivamente serán las mejores vacaciones.


	2. Capitulo 2 : - Best Day Of My Life? -

Estaba en el avión de Abe cada día me sorprendía en que negocios estaría metido pero bueno eso es asunto de el, Dimitri y yo habíamos pasado hablando mucho de lo que haríamos aunque igual rara vez dejaba su cara de guardián pero me ponía muy feliz que estuviera conmigo estábamos a punto de darnos un beso y una garganta nos llamó la atención.

-Que pasa viejo? No tienes a otra Hathaway a quien molestar.- le contesté en tono sarcástico

-Por ahora sólo a ti peligro - me dijo peligro y yo le di una mirada fría

\- Sólo porque haya hecho una que otra cosa no significa que sea un peligro-

-Si como sea, Belikov puedes dejarme un momento a solas con mi hija - Dimitri se tenso a mi padre aún después de tanto tiempo no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca mío, menos delante de el.

-Claro Sr Mazur, luego nos vemos Roza- asentó, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la parte de atrás

-Pero de que va eso que acabó de ver? -

-No se de que hablas - haciéndose el desentendido - Acaso no puedo tener un momento padre a hija sin que su novio siete años mayor y eX-mentor este cerca de ella - Sabía por donde iba y no le daría la oportunidad.

-Tranquilo viejo mejor dime que pasa- extendió su mano y me entrego unas llaves

-Toma, quiero que tengas cuidado si- tenían un llavero que decía Rose

-De que va esto viejo, no bromees con estas cosas- me miro sonriendo

-Tu tendras un auto justo antes de llegar a la casa, estará esperando en el aeropuerto- yo no sabia si gritar de la emoción

-En serio, me lo dices en serio tendre un auto para mi-

\- Si aun no puedo decirte mas pero, quiero que tengas cuidado si peligro- se fue ni si quiera le conteste al decirme peligro estaba emocionada mi propio auto para mi.

_HEY QUE PASO _

La voz de Lissa me saco de mi felicidad la busque con la mirada estaba atrás con los demás y levante la mano mostrándole las llaves y haciendo gestos de un auto.

_VAYA ROSE HATHAWAY SERA UN PELIGRO AL VOLANTE_

-EY! Yo no soy un peligro al volante- lo dije gritando, a lado mio se detuvo Adrian quien me había escuchado

-Claro que lo eres pequeña dhampir, pero no te preocupes estas vacaciones son tuyas- me dijo extendiéndome un martini.

-No sabes que no voy a tomar soy la guardiana de Lissa- escuche la voz al fondo

-Vamos Rose no tragimos a 6 guardianes para que tu no quieras divirtirte un momento- y ahí estaba mi voz interior relajada diciendo vamos a divertirnos tome el martini que Adrian me estaba ofreciendo y lo bebi.

-Eso es mi pequeña dhampir- se acerco a mi oído y me susurro- por eso te sigo amanda, asi tu no lo hagas tu forma de ser me mata- me tense al oir eso y paso largo vi el rostro de Dimitri y no estaba nada contento lo podía ver claramente.

Me sente para pensar lo que me había dicho Adrian, claramente el aun sentía algo por mi pero de que iba con eso de decírmelo el sabe que yo amo a Dimitri y jamas podía corresponderle sus sentimientos.

-Hola- era Dimitri y al no escuchar nada mas imagine que pasaba

Hey camarada porque esa cara- me miro con su cara de guardian, si asi es estaba celoso

-Lo de Adrian, sabes que no soy un hombre de esos que celan y todo pero…..- antes que terminara la frase me acerque y lo bese fue un beso muy intenso pero no fue necesidad de hablarle el entendio

-Te amo Roza, mas que a mi propia vida-

-No deberías decir eso camarada, voy a terminármelo creyendo- sonrio depositando un beso en mi boca

Adoraba cuando sonreía asi el hecho que lo hiciera solo para mi era perfecto el no demostraba casi nunca afecto en publico pero bueno eso lo hace mas interesante..creo, llegamos hasta el lugar donde seriamos recogidos y un auto se acerco a nosotros y yo me quería morir era un audi R8 negro era perfecto mire a Abe para confirmar mis sospechas y acento con la cabeza, literalmente mi boca estaba abierta

-Viejo no dejes esos negocios- me eche a reir recuerdo haber tomado unos cuantos martinis que Adrian me daba diciendo que celebraríamos mi cumpleaños todo el mes

-Ey peligro no manejaras asi- iba a decir algo y Dimitri me quito las llaves

-No, no lo hara- me quede callada me lo quería asesinar con la mirada, el aflojo su pose de guardian se acerco a mi dándome un pequeño beso en mi frente

-Vamos, yo te llevo si no quiero que andes por ahí manejando asi- asentí con la cabeza

\- Pero y Lissa y Christian-

-No te preocupes Rose a nosotros nos cuida Stan y Alberta- me había olvidado de ellos vinieron para ser los guardianes de los moroi

-Vamos te tengo una sorpresa adelantada- me dijo halándome la mano, nos subimos y les dijimos a los demás que alla nos veíamos Dimitri ya conocía la casa la había averiguado

-Cual es la sorpresa, porque déjame decirte que aun falta demasiado para mi cumpleaños camarada- me miro sonrio

-Si lo se Roza, pero cada dia quiero hacerlo especial, quiero que sepas que tal vez no soy afectivo delante de los demás, no quiero que eso te haga dudar de mi amor.-

-Dimitri yo no…- no dejo de terminar

-No me mientas Rose, he visto como mucha veces quedas mirando a Vasilisa y Christian y sonries, es como si anhelaras estar asi- no dije nada, pero el me conocía si a veces deseaba estar asi como ellos, pero sabia que mi postura como guardiana no podía darme esa clase de gustos, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que paramos en un hotel muy lujoso lo mire y me sonrio pícaramente.

-Me vas a regalar un hotel- se rio soltando una carcajada muy raro en el pero sabia que le divertia

-No Roza, tenemos reservado un apartamento, aquí empieza mi sorpresa- sonreí ante la indirecta de el me agradaba darme este tiempo mas con el sabíamos que en casa no podríamos estar tanto tiempo juntos.

Se acerco hacia la recepcionista diciendo que tenia una suite a nombre de Dimitri Belikov la chica le entrego una tarjeta le dijo que ya estaba todo como lo había pedido…. Osea que el ya estaba tramando esto desde antes pero como, Dimitri noto mi mirada sabia que estaba intrigada se acerco y me dio un beso.

-Tengo ciertos contactos- sonrio dándome un beso en la frente y me tomo de la mano, subimos hasta el ultimo piso abrió la puerta y no podía creerlo era un suite hermosa con todas las comodidades muebles de seda en tono grises y negro unas cortinas oscuras que tapaban la mitad de las enormes ventanas desde donde se podía ver el mar las casas la playa realmente era hermoso, entramos y Dimitri cerro las cortinas y dejarme a media luz presiono un botón y automáticamente se prendieron unas velas que formaban un camino se acerco para besarme susurrándome al oído palabras en ruso.

-Dimitri esto es hermoso-

-Aun no has visto nada Roza- tomo mi mano y me guio hasta el lugar donde estaba una cama y no podía creerlo, yo no era de las chicas que pensaba en flores y chocolates pero simplemente al ver petalos de flores en la cama y alrededor del cuarto velas simplemente no pude resistir en lanzarme en darle un beso un beso que fue creciendo mas y mas intenso Dimitri agarro mis muñecas y me pego a la pared levantadome las manos a la altura de mi cabeza realmente este tipo de sexo era demasiado intenso que me encantaba comenzamos a besarnos deposito besos en mi cuello en mi oreja eso me iba encendiendo mas mis manos viajaban por arriba y debajo de su camisa, no resisti mas se la quite lo observe claramente el sobrenombre el cual le pusieron no solo fue por su forma de luchar contra los strigoi su cuerpo también hablaba por si solo

Despues de medio dia para los humanos, en la cama estaba recostada en el pecho de Dimitri, amaba estar asi con el sabia que no había muchas oportunidades para besarlo o abrazarlo en publico respetaba que el pensara asi, por eso aprovechaba estas ocasiones para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, sali del momento romántico al acordarme de algo.

-Mierda! No le avisamos a nadie que no llegaríamos a tiempo- me miro sorprendido por mi vocabulario esta claro que no era el mejor.

-No te preocupes Roza, yo ya me encargue de eso- sonriéndome

-Como que ya te encargaste?- me miro – claro Lissa debi habérmelo imaginado-

-Ahora los únicos que nos ha de querer matar son Abe y Janine- lo mire sonriendo

-Crees que realmente me importa?- negó con la cabeza- Exacto camarada, aunque Abe querra asesinarte- me burle de el

-Te parece lindo que tu padre quiera matarme-

-No claro que no, pero será divertido escuchar las amenazas-

Despues de un par de horas mas decidimos que era hora de irnos a casa, la verdad no me imaginaba la que nos esperaba conocía como era Abe y Janine cuando algo les molestaba y como ahora en la casa también estaban Stan y Alberta seria la burla de Stan el seguía molestándome y cuando supo de mi relación con Dimitri puso una cara típica de el, llegamos a la casa y todos estaban adentro se escuchaba una música y todos cantando.

-Pero de que va esto, acaso formaran una banda o es la semana de la música- Dimitri alzo los hombres, el tampoco entendia lo que pasaba.

-Quizas están con el karaoke, Abe dijo que la casa estaba equipada con todo- íbamos entrando y apagaron todo, si estaban cantando pero el vernos parecio que hayan visto un fantasma y ahí los vimos a Janine y Abe cruzados de brazon con una mirada hacia mi y Dimitri y no era nada buena.

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE MIERDA HAN ESTADO?- Oh no eso no era bueno Abe estaba gritando y utilizando un vocabulario muy malo, vi tensarse a Dimitri y yo estaba igual.


	3. Capitulo 3: -Celos-

_-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE MIERDA HAN ESTADO?- Oh no eso no era bueno Abe estaba gritando y utilizando un vocabulario muy malo, vi tensarse a Dimitri y yo estaba igual._

-Tranquilo viejo, no nos ha pasado nada malo-

-Aun no responden lo que pregunto Abe, donde estaban metidos?-

\- Abe, Janine esto es culpa mia...- hablo Dimitri por primera vez, y su voz se escuchaba segura y definitivamente tenia la cara de guardian

-No me interesa si fue culpa tuya Belikov o de la irresponsable de mi hija- ya no me estaba gustando el tono en el que nos hablaba, eran mis padres pero yo no era ninguna niñata.

-Basta, los dos dejen de tratarnos como si fuera la primera vez que nos ven juntos, quieren saber realmente lo que hacíamos...- iba a decirle algo cuando Lissa interrumpio

-Lo siento Abe, Janine fue mi culpa yo le pedi de favor a Dimitri que fuera a hacer unos encargos personales, y como vi que Rose paso tomando en el avión, le dije que se la llevara para que se le pasara la borrachera, discúlpenme fue mi culpa tenia que haberles dicho- Lissa con una cara de perrito arrepentido realmente me sorprendia como mentia, me sonreí.

-Princesa, entiendo lo que nos acaba de decir, pero podían habernos dicho- dijo mi madre mas calmada

-Lo se lo siento, verán quiero hacer una semana musical, aprovechando para divertirnos les mande a averiguar clases de instrumentos y cosas asi de verdad lo siento no sucederá de nuevo- vaya si que sabia mentir

-No importa Lissa, mejor voy a traer a los alimentadores, y ustedes- nos señalo a mi y Dimitri- tengo una conversa pendiente.

Se fue sin decir mas, mi madre salio junto con el pero no nos dijo nada Lissa estaba en la sala con Christian, Eddie, Adrian y Jill.

-Gracias amiga, muy buena la mentira de la semana musical- me rei y ellos me miraron sonriendo-

-Que? que tiene de gracioso-.

-No era una mentira Rose, vamos a tener una semana de la música-

-ESTAS LOCA?- Grite asustando a algunos- yo no canto ni en la ducha estas mal si crees que hare tremenda ridicules-

-Rose, recuerdo cuando estábamos en la escuela, cantaste conmigo- yo me sonroje

-Eso era porque me obligaste a hacerlo, solo porque por error mate a tu pez.-

-No creo que haya sido un error lanzarlo al retrete para hacer un experimennto porque se parecía a Nemo-

-Pues para mi si lo era- todos rieron, Dimitri me abrazo por detrás dando un beso en la cabeza

-Bueno el caso es que pensamos que seria buena idea hacer algo divertido-

-No ya te dije que no hare el ridículo- dije cruzandome de brazos

-Vamos Rose, el que gane será tratado como rey por un mes- me decía Eddie

-Si además es como duo, o grupo, vamos anímate- volvió a insistir Lissa- Ademas me la debes por salvarte de Abe y Janine

-Si, Lissa tiene razón Rose, deberías apoyarla- mire a Dimitri intrigada

-Osea que tu también vas a cantar- me miro sorprendido

-No, yo no, no estoy tan loco para hacer el ridículo-

-Gracias- gritaron todos el sonrio y encogio los hombros, Lissa me volvió a mirar

-Esta bien, pero no lo hare sola-

-Por su puesto que no pequeña dhampir, cantaras conmigo- respondio Andrian

-Que! Estas loco lo hare con Lissa o sino nada-

-Rose... le prometi a Jill que cantaría con ella, y Christian tocara con Eddie y Mia

-Vaya, osea que ya tenían sus grupos-

-Bueno digamos que como no llegabas, nos toco escoger mañana comenzamos- me dijo Eddie

-Ademas lo haremos bien, seguro que cantando conmigo ganaras- me sonrio Adrian guiñándome, mire a Dimitri y al parecer no le gustaba la idea pero trato de no darlo a notar

-Tu que me dices camarada- le pregunte

-Si el va a tener sus manos lejos de ti, esta bien haslo- vaya eso sono como una amenaza aunque me agrado vi la cara de Adrian seria esto no era bueno

-Tranquilo Belikov, si ella se muere por mi no es culpa mia.- dijo burlándose, y Dimitri puso su cara de guardian realmente le costaba controlarse

-Ya ya dejen el dramas, los dos Rose tu vas a cantar con Adrian porque el no tiene pareja y tu igual ya deberían llevarse bien- dijo Mia

-Si tiene razón, ya deben llevarse bien, serán unos días muy largos- estuvo de acuerdo Christian

-Bueno cantare con el simio este, pero si gano, harán lo que yo quiera- todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Vaya mierda en la que me he metido, realmente no quería esto pero tenia que hacerlo por Lissa, ya cuando llego el dia, la noche para los humanos desayunamos, pasamos todo el dia en casa, ya sea jugando en la piscina, los chicos... algunos de ellos estaban jugando play station y yo estaba con Dimitri en una hamaca descansando y mirando las estrellas estábamos un poco alejados de los demás.

-Cuando aceptaras casarte conmigo Roza?.- me sorprendio la pregunte y deje de ver el cielo para mirarlo

-De que va esa pregunta?- lo mire y se encogio los hombros

-Solo es una duda, dime algo no te has puesto a pensar lo felices que seriamos-

-acaso no eres feliz conmigo, eso tratas de decirme-

-No claro que no te amo y me siento feliz cada momento que paso contigo tu eres mi todo Roza... tu complementas mi vida, tu amor me hace hacer cosas que no había hecho por nadie ni hare-

-Entonces a que viene la pregunta del casamiento-

-Solo quiero poder tener el derecho de que cuando te vean seas la sra. De Belikov y al levantarme encontrar en tu mano una alianza con nuestros nombres grabados-

-Vaya camarada, creo que te estas poniendo muy sentimental para leer películas del viejo oeste.- se echo a reir me encantaba hacerlo reir era un Dimitri al que pocos conocían y yo podía darme el lujo de hacerlo.

Pasaron las horas hasta que nos toco irnos a dormir, y claro por orden de Abe tendríamos que dormir separados, a media noche, dia para los humanos llame a Lissa no podía dormir realmente extrañaba dormir a lado de mi dios ruso.

-Lissa no puedo dormir-

-Yo tampoco Rose, me hace falta Christian- vaya no era la única que tenia necesidad de novio

-Vamos a escabullirnos-

-Pero los guardianes Stan y Alberta están despiertos- MIERDA! Pensé, sabia que eso no era buena idea hasta que vi el balcón que conectaba nuestra habitación con la de Dimitri y Christian

-Si pero no vigilan el balcón-

-Rose estas loca, pero no importa vamos antes que se den cuenta-

Abrimos lentamente la puerta que da hacia el balcón, era un poco alto pero era fácil cruzar de un balcón a otro con facilidad cruzamos en el momento que intentamos entrar abrimos lentamente la puerta y entre cuando alguien me agarro por el brazo dando una vuelta y me tiro al piso sentí como mis huesos crugian

-Auch! Mierda que les pasa- prendieron la luz y pude ver que el que me había noqueado había sido Dimitri

-Roza, pero que pasa, estas bien perdón no quise lastimarte, pero acaso estas loca imagínate si hubiese traido la estaca en la mano- hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía preocupado

-Lo siento camarada te extrañaba quería dormir contigo, y Lissa igual con Christian-

-En serio, eso es tan lindo amor- decía Christian dirigiéndose a Lissa

-Ya dejen la cursilería que me cae caries, ayúdame a levantarme camarada- el me ayudo al dar un paso sentí un ligero mareo, pero fue suficiente para alarmar a Lissa y Dimitri

-Rose estas bien, hay no debi de hacerte caso en tus locuras- me decía Lissa preocupada

-Tranquila, no paso nada seguro fue por el golpe-

-No deberías hacer esa clase de tonterías Rose, pones en peligro tu vida y la de los demás- Dimitri estaba mas que enojado

-Pero de que va esto, quería verte te extrañaba- me moleste también

-Rose pude haberte hecho algo peor, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-No te preocupes guardian Belikov, no volverá a suceder mas - Sali dando un portazo que se creía lo hacia por el y asi es como me trata delante de Lissa y Christian

Despues de un rato casi todos se habían levantado, Lissa les explico que no era nada importante a la media hora regreso, yo aun seguía despierta y el resto ya se había vuelto a dormir, cuando no pude dormir mas decidi salir a correr por la playa, eran dos de la mañana para el horario vampiro pero dos de la tarde para los humanos, asi que no habría problema por los strigoi en caso de que hubieran, estuve un buen rato corriendo pensando en porque Dimitri se había comportado asi conmigo.


	4. Capitulo 4: - Sexy Momento-

Llegue a la casa pasado de las siete de la noche, dia para nosotros y algunos ya estaban despiertos y entre ellos Dimitri salude con un buenos días a todos, y claro esta notaron algo diferente porque muchos no sabían que me había peleado con el, solo Lissa y Christian ya que presenciaron la forma estúpida de Dimitri, subi hasta mi cuarto, bueno mas bien el de Dimitri y yo después de tomar un baño que me despejo un poco la mente sali ya vestida y me encontré con Dimitri sentado en la cama, tenia la mirada baja y las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Roza…- antes que dijera algo lo corte

-No Dimitri, déjalo asi no intentes arreglar las cosas, si ahorita no me siento capaz de decirte nada solo déjalo- sali dando un portazo, realmente me dolia hablarle asi, lo amaba demasiado pero el tenia que aprender a no ser cabeza dura, baje y todos estaban desayunando me sente junto a Lissa y a mi otro extremo estaba Adrian.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto Adrian poniendo su mano sobre la mia, brinque por el toque

-Claro que estoy bien, porque la pregunta- se acerco y me susurro al oído

-Sabes que puedo leer tu aura, Lissa igual, solo recuerda que sea lo que sea soy tu amigo mi pequeña dhampir- lo mire y asentí con la cabeza y le brinde media sonrisa, no quería estar asi, pero sabia que tanto el como Lissa leían mi aura y no les podía mentir, el dia paso sin ninguna novedad hasta que decidimos salir a la piscina y por su puesto yo tenia que desquitarme lo que había hecho Dimitri asi que decidi ponerme un traje de baño que había comprado hace semanas atrás con Lissa era negro de tiras y en la parte del bikini era amarrado asi que digamos que era un minusculo traje de baño baje por las escaleras y estaban Adrian, Lissa y Christian el resto ya estaban afuera.

-omg! – Adrian un poco mas y babeaba

-Cierra la boca Ivashkov se te entraran las moscas, y Rose te van a matar por usar algo asi y con matar me refiero a Abe y Belikov- decía Christian en forma divertida

-Rose te ves preciosa, fue el que compramos hacer semanas atrás-

-Si, me queda de muerte verdad-

-Si la verdad que si intentas castigar a Dimitri por lo de anoche, creeme lo lograras-

-Que paso anoche?- pregunto Adrian

-Nada importante, una tontería, pero vamos afuera la noche es perfecta-

Cuando abri la puerta las cosas estaban de mi lado ya que casi todos estaban de frente menos Dimitri el estaba de espalda habían puesto música y sonaba Hot n Cold de Katty Perry asi que aproveche para caminar casi modelando y recibi la mirada de todos sorprendidos por mi vestimenta podría apostar que algunos guardianes de la corte me miraban casi babeando Dimitri se dio la vuelta y se encontró con mi mirada y justo ahí es donde quería cogerlo me miraba de arriba abajo sabia que sentía celos ya que iba a lado de Andrian.

-Bueno pero que eso- hablo Abe señalando mi diminuto bikini

-Esto- hice una pausa señalando mi cuerpo- es un regalo de Lissa asi que no me vengas con celos de padre si viejo Dimitri seguía examinándome

-Mi pequeña dhampir es hora de divertirnos, vamos a preparar unos tragos-

-Claro, vamos antes que me duerma del aburrimiento- antes de irme con el Dimitri me agarro del brazo- Adrian sigue ya te alcanso- le halo alejándonos del resto.

-Que te pasa Rose?- me miro molesta, yo también lo estaba no le daría gusto

-A mi nada Belikov, estoy bien como siempre debe ser- volvió a poner sus ojos en mi – ey mi rostro esta aquí arriba- dije señalando mi rostro

-Dime acaso crees que esta bien lo que haces- me hice la inocente

-De que hablas solo baje a disfrutar de la piscina es todo-

-Hablo en la forma en la que te vestistes, bueno o en la forma que no te vestistes, vistes a esos guardianes podía haber un ataque strigoi y no reaccionarían en la forma que te veian parecieran que quisieran comerte con la mirada- ¡BOOM! Ahí estaba lo que quería lograr

-Acaso esta celoso guardian Belikov- le dij insinuándome

-No, no lo estoy, pero veo que te gusta provocarme- me todo de la mano me guio hasta adentro caminamos hasta la sala y me encontré con Adrian

-Pequeña dhampir como imagine que te ibas a demorar me adelante con las bebidas-

-Lord Ivashkov dígale a los demás que Rose bajara en un momento que tenemos que hablar.- hablo con su cara de guardian

-Claro Belikov yo entiendo- dijo sonriendo- suerte Rose- Salio y Dimitri me volvió a tomar la mano para subir al estar en nuestro cuarto se sento en la cama yo esta parada recostada a la pared

-Perdoname Roza, no debi fui un idiota por tratarte asi, pero estaba asustado imagínate si te hacia daño no me lo perdonaría no de nuevo- entendí a que se referia y me agarro la culpabilidad ahora entendia lo que estaba pasando

-Fue mi culpa no debía hacer eso, no quiero pelear, es mas no quería actuar asi de verdad lo siento te amo y entiendo como te sientes- sin mas palabras se paro y pego su cuerpo con el mio dejándome en medio entre la pared y el nos fundimos en un lujurioso beso sus manos hicieron acto de presencia en mi cuerpo. Despues de una hora de enredarnos en la cama decidimos bajar ya habíamos arreglado las cosas asi que se nos noto cuando salimos y Dimitri agarro mi mano era raro en el ya que no solia ser tan demostrativo en publico pero lo ignore y me agrado.

-Vaya veo que ya están bien.- dijo Lissa sonriendo pícaramente

-Despues de una sesión de sexo esta claro que si están bien- Abe nos quedo mirando

-El hecho que sean novios no significa que tengan que hacer eso en mi casa- lo fulmino con la mirad a Dimitri

-Tranquilo viejo solo hablábamos, estábamos arreglando unas cosas- dije sin importancia

-Si claro, arreglando las cosas- en tono sarcástico hablo Eddie, todos se hecharon a reir

-Bueno ya dejen de meterse en mi vida, o debo hablar de lo que hacen ustedes- solo sonrieron contiendo las burlas.

-Bueno ya basta es hora que nos vayamos les tengo una sorpresa- dijo papa sonriendo

-No me digas viejo nos vamos a conseguir donnas-

-Ay pequeña dhampir tu como siempre pensando en comer- me sonríe Adrian

-Bueno vamos donde tengamos que ir – dijo Dimitri esta claro que discimular celos no es lo suyo

Esto no puedo ser nada bueno por un lado el control de mi papa, por el otro lado los celos de mi novio y sobre todo lo raro que se siente que no haya ningún strigoi merodeando por ahí…


End file.
